fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scattered Island
Previous Chapter - Recurring Nightmare The shock wave resulted in a powerful explosion that sent all of Team Warrior Angel scattered around the island. One of which was Reed hurdling through the air at great speed until he eventually smacked into the ground with great force. "Ah hell..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, "The blaze was with that guy?" Not too long after, he heard the violent crunching of wood nearby, combined with a large splash of water. He looked over to see water running out of a half destroyed cabin, and a young man with dark blue hair tucked and rolled out of a half demolished doorway. "Dammit Wells, the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled back in the direction they had come from. He looked towards the young man in confusion unable to get a clear view of his face because of the fog. He squinted his eyes hoping it would help more and managed to get a good look at his face. Much to his surprise he shouted in surprise. "YOU!" He jumped backwards a little and pointed at him. The youth looked back at Reed, equally as suppressed, and jumped to his feet. "Ah hell, you're one of them." Stumbling through the rubble of the building he'd landed in and into the street. "Don't follow me!" It wasn't much of a threat, but he began running away without looking back. Feeling dumbfounded for what the man said and watching run away. A second later he snapped out of it. "Yea right like i'm gonna let you get away." He said with a grin and ran after him. The youth glanced back over his shoulder, and picked up his pace when he saw Reed chasing after him. "Dammit, I said leave me alone!" He yelled back, skidding around the corner of a building onto another street. With a fair bit of distance between him and Reed, the boy waved out his hand, which began to gloss with water, and slammed it into the ground. A razor sharp blade of liquid sliced through the earth, heading straight at Reed. "Shark Fin!" Reed cupped his hands together as fire spark out. "No way in hell!" He shouted and slammed his hands into the ground. "Fire-Make Flame Geyser!" A tower of fire was then burst out of the ground in between him and the boys spell causing it to collide and create a mist. Reed arose from the mist and continued running towards him. "Come back here!" He shouted. The boy opted to save his breath, spinning on his heal instantly and running down the street again. "Got to get to the beach..." He mumbled, apparently trying to reassure himself. "Get there get there get there." He urged on. Not showing signs of slowing down Reed continued to chase him. "Hey stop already!" He shouted. "Fat chance!" He screamed back. "I'm more scared of Wells than I am of you!" A tendril of water shot from his sleeve, followed by half a dozen others that began to lash back at Reed. "Kraken!" Reed jumped and flipped around to avoid the tendril's as he leaped closer and closer to the boy. "I said stop!" He shouted as fire rose from his feet and hands as he shot towards him like rocket and tackled him. Because of his tackle they both rolled across the ground like a bolder. "AH AH AH AH AH!" The ground suddenly fell out from under them, sending the two boys tumbling down the side of an earthy hill. It lasted less than a second and they only fell a few feet, but the hard landing on a bed of small pebbles almost took them both out instantly. The boy was the first to get up, sluggishly rolling over and forcing himself to stand. He took a couple steps into the fog, but stopped when he heard the familiar sloshing of water not too far away. A smile slowly grew on his face, and with a wave of his hand the fog began to clear. "Oh yeah. Cray Long finaly catches a break." He was standing on the cusp of the ocean, sea water just barely making it to his shoes through the rocks. "Now it's my time to shine." Reed sluggishly managed to get himself up as well as he glared over at Cray. Fire rose from his hands as he cupped them both together. "Im all fired up now." He said in a calm tone almost growling at him and stared at him waiting for his next move. Cray took a step out to sea, but he didn't sink, the water actually rose up to meet him each time he took a step. A confident look had grown on his face as well, and the water began to churn as he rose his hands. A huge ten foot tall wave rose up below him, and washed over the beach as Cray made a pushing motion with his hands. "Flood!" Reed looked up in worry. "Ah hell." He said in a panic. He cupped his hands together again as fire arose from it. "Fire-Make Wings!" He called as wings of fire appeared on his back. He took off into the air to quickly fly over it however he was unable to reach above it in time as the wave washed him up extinguishing his wings in the process as he was taken away by the wave. "AHHHHHHH!" He yelled. The water crashed into the drop-off the two of them had tumbled down a moment ago, then reseeded leaving Reed clutching to an old tree root to avoid being washed away. Not skipping a beat, another orb of water gathered in Cray's hand. "Shark Fin!" This time, Cray's water blade was three times bigger than before, scything through the stones as it sliced up the beach. Not yet recovered from the wave spell Reed had little time to react. He let go of the root and clapped his hands together. "Fire-Make Shield!" He called and formed a shield of fire. The blade of water cut through the ground and clashed with the shield causing a small burst, extinguishing it out once again and sending Reed flying back. "Ugh!" He hit the ground and quickly looked over at Cray. "Hell he's so different from chasing him around the blazing forest." He thought in his head. "But theres no way i'll be burned out this easily!" He said getting up. He cupped his hands together once again. "Fire-Make Scattered Arrows!" He called and shot dozens of arrows of fire from his hands flying directly towards Cray. "Whirlpool!" Still a good thirty feet off shore, Cray extended his hand and three tendrils of water spun together to create a barrier. Each of Reed's arrows exploded with a hiss of steam against Cray's shield, and eventually the two attacks cancelled each other out. "See?" He said in a somewhat cocky tone. "Told ya Wells was scarier." Reed clapped his hands again as a stream of fire spewed out of his hands and flowed in the opposite direction he was facing. He glared over at Cray. "I'll torch you a something to be scared about and it aint that Wells guy." He said in a serious tone. "I don't think so. You haven't seen him pissed off yet." A bubble of water began forming around Cray, and an aray of water spouts began jumping up all around him. it began to look like Cray was standing on top of a giant octopus, confirmed when he raised his arm and shouted. "Kraken!" The beasts tentacles all whipped at the beach, lashing at random to try and squash Reed. Reed separated his hands thus breaking his attempt of another spell and jumped out of the way to avoid getting crushed by his tentacles. "Blaze! That things massive!" He mumbled to himself as he continued to dodge the tentacles. He stopped for a moment and clapped his hands again but noticed a tentacle was about to slam on top of him so he stop what he was doing and jumped out of the way. "Hell its lashing out so fast i don't have time to cast throw a spell at it." He thought to himself and kept looking out for more incoming tentacles. The onslaught continued, throwing a multitude of tiny stones up into the air with each strike. "Dammit, stand still!" Cray cried as water began to rain down on the area. Still trying to avoid getting hit Reed tries to come up with a way to stop it. "Blast as long he remains on that fish its just gonna keep lashing out at me." He thought in his until suddenly he had an idea. "Wait thats it!" He then stopped where he was as one of the tentacles then slammed on top of his creating a huge dust cloud. Cray began to chear from inside the his bubble. "Yes! Finally! Now I can get out of here." Right after he started cheering a chain of fire was tossed out of the dust cloud and broke through the water head of the octopus that quickly wrapped around him. "Ah! Whats going on!?" He looked down at the settling dust cloud and noticed Reed standing next the tentacle holding the fire chain as if he evaded it at the last second. Reed began to tug on the chain. "An octopus isn't the only blaze that can lash out on someone!" He said and tugged onto the chain hard thus pulling Cray out of the octopus and over dry land. "Now get over here so i can i burn you!" He yelled and clapped his hands again. "Fire-Make!" He then placed his hands on the ground. "Geyser!" He called and a stream of fire burst out of the ground towards Cray. Cray acted desperately, clasping his hands into fists and calling out. "Flood." The Ocean jumped after him, forming a huge wave that engulfed the boy just as Reed's flames got within reach. The wave crashed onto the beach, creating an explosion of steam as it extinguished Reeds attack. Reed spun away to protect himself, more instinct than anything, being immune to heat thanks to his magic. He looked back again to find Cray struggling to stand up again on the rocks, clutching a badly bruised elbow. "Ok..." He mumbled through gritted teeth. "Now you're just being a dick." Reed stood up and glared at Cray over his shoulder. "Go ahead and torch insults towards me all you want. In the end we're gonna burn you and your friends to the ground. " He said in a serious tone while breathing slightly over exhaustion. Another wave of water carried Cray out to sea again, gliding across it's surface like a water strider. more water began gathering below him, like how the octopus formed, but this time Cray was standing on it's head. "If you can't beat me, then there's no way in hell you'll fight Wells. And I'm not going to lose to a mage I've got an advantage against." He called waving his hands out to the side. "Leviathan!" An alligator's mouth formed at the front of the swell, giving the whole thing the appearance of a massive snake that bore down on the beach. As the Leviathan bore down at the beach Reed stood there with his arm over his face blocking the water and rubble from getting into his eyes. "You keep saying how heated scary this Wells guy is." He said in a serious tone as an intense aura of fire began to emerge from Reeds body. Crey popped out of the back of the serpent as it crashed over the beach, consuming Reed in a flood of frothing water. He landed on the water, keeping himself afloat with magic, and surveyed the scene. "Yes..." He pumped his fist. "Finally got him." Cray then noticed an orange spot in the Leviathan's stomach which then expanded even more until the orange spot bursted out with fire shooting out in both directions. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reed shouted with intense fire being released all around him with fire spewing out of his eyes. "But Wells isn't who you should be afraid of at this moment!" He called out. Category:Storyline Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:The Island of Darkess